In U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,646 J. Gannon reveals a die for use in high frequency heating. The outer wall of the die defines the embossing width and constitutes a scoring arrangement for facilitating trimming of the finished article. The arrangement utilizes dielectric heating by the use of high frequency currents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,949 E. Roberts discloses a printing, stamping and embossing machine. Thermal stamping through a colored or gold foil ribbon is employed, such as may be likened to a typewriter ribbon. The arrangement comprises a reciprocating die, a reciprocating tape-carrying frame and an arrangement for operating the die and frame in predetermined relationship so as to reciprocate the same in a common direction, but at different amplitudes to cause the die to make an impression impact on the tape during the reciprocation of the parts.
C. H. Franz, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,031 employs two separate operations involving first embossing the material to be treated and then utilizing an additional plate printing on the bottom of the embossing. A sheet is embossed by means of a die and matrix to form a plurality of raised surfaces upon different planes, and then a printing is effected upon an intermediate raised surface below the plane of the upper surface, while the sheet is supported upon a matrix. Such a technique allows for mis-registration of the embossing and coloring or printing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,377 G. Papp deals with die cutting and embossing using a foil or film while thermally activating an adhesive to attach labels to bottle caps. In the disclosed technique, metallized paper provided with an adhesive face is brought adjacent a bottle cap, whereafter a cutting and embossing die is brought down and cuts and embosses the strip of metallized paper. The cut label is caused to adhere to the cap. The use of an adhesive clearly distinguishes this technique from the technique of the invention, as will become apparent hereinafter.
O. St. Lawrence in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,897 reveals a process for printing and die cutting at a common time, but the technique does not involve the application of heat and particularly dielectric heat, and there is no embossing and/or welding, nor is there in any manner suggested the embedding of ink in a polyvinylchloride material or the like, as is an object of the present invention and as will be explained hereinafter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,572 is disclosed an apparatus to simultaneously heat stamp, emboss and cut a flexible workpiece. The workpiece is impressed through a flexible substrate with a heated die with an intaglio design with the die heat transferring material on the substrate to the workpiece, whereafter the workpiece is embossed in relief of the intaglio design and the workpiece is cut as defined by the peripheral ridge line provided on the die. The ridge line flexes the substrate without rupturing the same and penetrating the workpiece to cut the workpiece. Herein printing is done separately and thermal heat, as contrasted to dielectric heat, is employed. The die is impressed against a soft rubber belt and a foil collar is transferred. There are many factors which distinguish the invention disclosed in this patent from that of the present application.
J. England in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,004 shows a die member formed with a desired configuration. Absorbent means are placed on a metal rule for receiving a stain and a press arrangement is provided to press the metal rule into a stock-piece to emboss the design therein and stain it with the stain contained by the absorbent means. The arrangement disclosed in this patent appears to be entirely distinguishable from that of the present invention.
Thomas Rejto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,945 reveals a method for printing and embossing thermoplastic fabrics and like materials in which a heat transfer printing process embossing and surface-texturing materials are introduced simultaneously with the printing arrangement and material to be printed. A paper print or die is employed and distinguishes this patent from the invention of the present application.